Kawawang Gaara
by Hunter K
Summary: Si Gaara, gutom na. Si Gaara, nakakita ng piso. Ang piso, nawala. Ang piso, hinanap. Ang buhay nga naman... umiikot sa piso at kay Gaara...Rated T for language... And Green Jokes
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** di ko pagmamay-ari ang Naruto… Peksman!

**AN:** Ang kwentong ito ay para kay Redzin. Pre, kakatuwang paglaruan itong si Gaara!

**Paglalahat:** Si Gaara, gutom na. Si Gaara, nakakita ng piso. Ang piso, nawala. Ang piso, hinanap. Ang buhay nga naman... umiikot sa piso at kay Gaara...

**Babala:** Masyadong hyper ang mga nilalaman... 'wag kalimutang mag-_take_ ng pampakalma matapos basahin...

* * *

"Kawawang Gaara"

Tanghali na. Tirik na tirik na ang araw sa disyerto ng Suna. Hindi pa siya nag-aagahan. Naglalakad siya patungong Konoha (dahil wala namang ibang _means_ ng transpo ng mga panahong iyon) para makapaghanap ng makakain. Oo nga pala! Papaano siya maghahanap ng pagkain sa Konoha kung wala siyang pera? Nag-isip agad si Gaara ng raket para makalibre nang biglang:

Sa di kalayuan ay mayroon umagaw ng kanyang atensiyon - sang bagay na kumikinang. Agad siyang tumakbo para tunguhin ang nasabing bagay. Ikinurap muna niya ang kanyang mga mata, na napapalibutan pa rin ng makapal na eyeliner, para makasiguradong hindi ilusyon na dala ng init ang nakikita niya. Hindi ilusyon. Nandoon parin ang bagay na kumikinang - walang kamuangmuang na nakalapag at halos matabunan na ng buhangin ang kalahati nito. Pinulot ni Gaara ang nasabing bagay at sa sobrang saya niya ay hindi niya napigilang...

"WAH! PISO! NAKAPULOT AKO NG PISO!", nagtatatalon si Gaara sa sobrang tuwa. Kung may makakakita lamang sa kanya ay siguradong lalo siyang katatakutan... Dahil mukha na siyang nababaliw.

Mabilis na tumakbo si Gaara patungong Konoha para maghanap ng agahan kasama ang kanyang piso... Oo, piso na n'ya, siya ang nakakuha eh.

SA KONOHAGAKURE

Naglalakad si Gaara habang tinititigan ang kanyang piso.

"Hmn, piso...", bulong niya sa sarili. "Ano nga ba ang mabibili ko sa piso?"

Napatingala si Gaara mula sa pagkakatitig sa piso nang may mapansin siyang papalapit. Si Lee iyon, nakangiti sa kanya.

"Gaara! Kumusta na?", bati ni Lee with matching superwide na ngiti at kumikinang-kinang pa ang ngipin.

Kinilabutan si Gaara kaya naman biglang nanlaki ang mga mata niya na parang magpeperform ng _forbidden handseal_. At...

"Sa-"

Napaatras si Lee. Itinaas ni Gaara ang kaliwang kamay, ang kamay na walang hawak na barya. At isinara ang kanyang palad. Napapikit si Lee sa sobrang takot... "Katapusan ko na ba?", tanong ni Lee sa sarili...

"SaFuckyou!"

Napraning si Lee sa narinig. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at nalaglag ang panga sa lupa sa nakita. Nanginginig-nginig pa ang kamao ni Gaara, pero hindi lahat ng fingers nakatiklop. Naiwan ung _ middle finger_ sa ere... (Hindi na niya nagawang mag-Sabakyu sa sobrang gutom.)

Ibinaba ni Gaara ang kamay at yumuko sa kahihiyan.

"Gaara?"

"Wala ito", nakayuko pa rin si Gaara, "Baka gutom lang..."

Bago umalis si Lee, itinanong muna ni Gaara. "Lee, ano bang mabibili sa piso?"

Hindi na ngumiti si Lee at baka magamitan uli siya ng bagong _technique_ ni Gaara na hindi ginagamitan ng Chakra. Seryoso ang sagot ni Lee. "Isa't kalahating kendi..."

Nanlaki uli ang mga mata ni Gaara. "I-isa't kalahating kendi?" Pasigaw ang tanong ni Gaara. "Meron bang nagtitinda ng kalahating kendi?"

"Hindi ko alam, pero tatlo dalampiso na ang kendi ngayon kaya dapat isa't kalahati ang ibibigay saiyo kapag nagbigay ka ng piso..." Seryoso pa rin si Lee. Ung looks na parang ina-analyze ang buong sitwasyon.

"Salamat nalang...", napabuntong hininga si Gaara. Mukha namang hindi siya maso-solve sa isa't kalahating kendi.

At naglakad uli si Gaara. Tinititigan pa rin ang kanyang piso nang bigla siyang nabangga sa isang maitim na bagay. Napatumba si Gaara at lumagapak ang kanyang behind sa lupa. "Anak ng!"

"Tumingin ka nga sa dinadaanan mo!", maangas ang boses.

Tumingin nga si Gaara, pero hindi sa dinadaanan kundi sa taong maangas. Si Uchiha... Tumayo agad si Gaara at bumira ng, "Henyo ka di ba?"

"Ngayon?" Suplado talaga. May kasama pang taas ng kilay ang tanong.

"Anong mabibili sa piso na nakakabusog?", parang batang _excited_ sa pagtatanong itong si Gaara.

Napaisip si Sasuke. Hinimashimas ang baba na ani mo'y nakikipaglaro ng _chess_. "Hmn, yosi?"

"Yosi?", nanlaki ang mga balintataw ni Gaara. "Nakakain ba ang yosi?"

"Ewan," mukhang hindi sigurado ang Uchiha, pero pinanindigan ang sagot. "sabi nila nakakawala ng gutom..."

AT pumunta ang dalawa sa pinakamalapit na sari-sari store.

"Ale, yosi nga..." sabi ni Sasuke.

"Anong brand?"

"Kahit ano, basta piso" sagot ni Gaara.

Napangiti ang Ale, "1.25 na ang pinakamurang yosi, bata... Taga saang planeta ba kayo?"

Pahiya ang dalawa kaya gamit ang kanilang decoy technique at umiskapo na sila. Nawala na sa paningin ni Gaara si Sasuke kaya itinuloy nalang niya ang paglalakad, dala parin ang kanyang piso...

Habang tinititigan ni Gaara ang kanyang piso ay bigla siyang natalisod sa lecheng batong nakakalat sa daan. Gumulong ang piso. Nang pupulutin na ni Gaara ay may biglang umapak dito, si Ino.

"Hoy! Piso ko 'yan!" Galit na sigaw ni Gaara.

Sipol lang si Ino. Parang walang narinig.

"Hoy! _Get your feet off my _piso!", napa-ingles na si Gaara sa sobrang galit.

"Ha? Saan?", maangmaangan ni Ino. May OA na patingin-tingin pa sa ibaba kahit hindi itinataas ang isang paa.

At napuno na ang salop. Gagawa nanaman ng forbidden handseal si Gaara. Natural, hindi pa rin gagamitan ng chakra dahil wala pa siyang lakas. Ini-_stretch_ niya full length ang kanang kamay niya, isinunod ang isa pa, para mas malakas. At sumigaw ng...

"SABAK-"

Nagulantang si Ino, umatras agad siya. Nai-_reveal_ ang nakatagong piso sa ilalim ng kanyang paa.

Napangiti si Gaara. Tagumpay ang plano. Kailangan nalang niyang patakbuhin si Ino. Kaya itinuloy niya ang pekeng jutsu...

"SABAK-SOSO!", sabay _close-open _ng dalawang kamao...

Nandilim ang paningin ni Ino sa nakita at agad na inupakan si Gaara. Left-Right. Straight. Uppercut. Dinaig pa ni Ino si Ippo Makonochi sa galing jomombags. Umalis si Ino na galit-na-galit pa rin, iniwan si Gaara kasama ang kanyang piso at blackeyes.

Naglalakad pa rin si Gaara hawak ang kanyang piso. At nandoon pa rin ang blackeye. Hindi nga lang halata dahil parang natural lang. Parang lumaki lang ang sakop ng _eyeliner_ niya. Nag-iisip pa rin siya ng pwedeng bilhin sa piso.

Lahat na yata ng makasalubong niya ay tinanong niya. Si Shikamaru sabi _bubblegum_ daw. Ayaw n'ya, baka magka-kabag lang siya. Sabi naman ni Choji, lechong manok. Ayaw namang maniwala ni Gaara na may pisong lechong manok. Si Sakura naman sabi, ipunin nalang niya. Ang sagot, "Hindi ako mabubusog sa pag-iipon..."

_ Grumble... _

Tiyan 'yon ni Gaara. Sa lakas ng tunog obvious na gutom-na-gutom na.

"Wah!"

Nabaling ang paningin ni Gaara sa sumisigaw na bata. Hinahabol ito ng mga Chunin at ng Hokage, na hinahabol naman ng alalay ng Hokage, na hinahabol din ng alaga ng Hokage, na hinahabol naman ng gwapong Uchiha dahil kinain nito ang paborito niyang medyas, na hinahabol naman ng fangirls niya dahil wala lang, trip lang nilang magpapansin.

Grabeh! Parang mahabang prusisyon na nagmamadaling makarating sa simbahan ang nangyari. Umuusok-usok pa ang kanilang dinaanan dahil sa dami ng nadistorbong alikabok.

"Naruto bumalik ka dito!", sigaw ng Hokage na kung tawagin ng bata ay matandang hukluban sa kabila ng pagiging mukhang dalaga nito.

"Ayoko!", sigaw ni Naruto. Tumatakbo pa rin.

"Papatayin kita sa ginawa mo!", mukhang seryoso na si Tsunade. Papatayin na talaga si Naruto.

"Gaara tulungan mo ako!", agad na nagtago si Naruto sa likod ni Gaara.

"Saan?", nalilitong tanong ni Gaara. Naaapektuhan na rin ng gutom ang pagpa-_process_ ng utak niya.

"Dito! Gagawin ko'ng lahat basta tulungan mo lang ako..." pagmamakaawa ni Naruto.

"Ano ba kasing-" hindi pa tapos si Gaara ay sumagot na si Naruto dahil nakita niyang paparating na si Tsunade. "Inihian ko yung ulo ni ika-apat...", sabay bungisngis.

Natulala si Gaara. "Ulo ni ika-apat?"

Tango lang si Naruto

"As in, yung jowa ni Tsunade?"

Tango uli.

"Eh, talagang papatayin ka n'yan!"

"Anong gagawin ko?", mangiyakngiyak na si Naruto.

Napa-_smirk_ si Gaara. "Tutulungan kita sa isang kondisyon."

_ Blink._ "Ano?"

"Tutulungan mo akong maghanap ng nakakabusog na pagkain na worth piso."

"Call!"

At nagkasundo sila. Hinarap ni Gaara si Tsunade.

"Tumabi ka d'yan Gaara! Kung ayaw mong madamay!" Sigaw ni Tsunade habang papatakbong tinungo ang kinaroroonan ng dalawa.

Hindi umalis si Gaara. Sa halip ay sinimulan niyang gawin ang hindi inaasahan...

Ini-stretch niya ang kanyang mga bisig. Ipeperform na sana niya ang kanyang i_nfamous_ na "Sabak-Soso" nang mapansin niyang may kakaibang tunog...

JOG-jog. JOG-jog. JOG-jog. JOG-jog. JOG-jog. JOG-jog.

Napatingin siya sa pinagmumulan ng tunog. Si Tsunade 'yon! Umaalog-alog ang mga papaya dahil sa walang sumusuporta dito. At ayon sa logic ni Gaara, walang magkasyang bra dahil sa sobrang laki.

Napatingin si Gaara sa mga kamao niya. Mukhang hindi uubra ang Sabak-soso dito... "Kailangan ko ng mas malakas!"

Pinagdikit ni Gaara ang mga pulsuhan niya na parang magra-rasengan. At bilang...

"KAMEHAME WAVE!" _wave... wave... wave_... With matching echo pa.

At dumilim ang paligid dahil may _scene change_...

SA ILALIM NG ISANG PUNO, ILANG SANDALI MATAPOS ANG KARUMALDUMAL NA PANGYAYARI

"Gaara..."

"Gaara?" Binati siya ng nag-aalalang mukha ni Naruto.

Tulala si Gaara, parang na-_trauma_. "Sinubukan ko, ngunit kulang..."

flashback 

"KAMEHAME WAVE!" _wave... wave... wave..._

Pormang San Goku si Gaara. Naka-stretch ang mga kamay, magkadikit ang pulsuhan habang naka-cup ang dalawang palad. Hindi nakapag-preno si Tsunade at sinalubong pa ang atake ni Gaara. SWAK! Saktong-sakto sa bao! Ay hindi pala sakto, kalahati lang!

Nagtawanan ang mga chunin. Nakitawa rin si Shizune. At nakitawa si Ton-ton. At nakitawa na rin ang Uchiha. At nakitawa rin ang _fan girls_.

Namula si Tsunade. Hindi sa hiya kundi dahil sa galit. Sa galit ng Sanin ay agad niyang ginawa ang _summoning technique_. Hindi na naiwasan ni Gaara ang nalaglag na higanteng asul na linta mula sa kung saan. At sa wakas ay nalaman ni Gaara ang ibig sabihin ng sakit ng katawan...

/flashback 

"Gaara, ano bang pinagsasasabi mo?" sinubukan siyang bangunin ni Naruto at isinandal sa puno.

"Wala akong nagawa..."

"Anong wala!", protesta ni Naruto. Hinawakan ni Naruto sa magkabilang balikat ang kaibigan. "Iniligtas mo ako Gaara!", tuwang si Naruto. Samantalang si Gaara naman ay gulat na gulat. Oo, iniligtas nga niya si Naruto dahil sa kanya natuon lahat ng galit ng Hokage. "At dahil doon, tutulungan na kita. Ano nga ba ung kundisyon mo?"

Kumislap ang mga mata ni Gaara sa narinig. Tutulungan siya ni Naruto? "Pagkain na nakakabusog na worth piso!", excited ang pagkakasabi.

"Nakakabusog na Piso?", nalito si Naruto.

"Tutulungan mo akong humanap ng pagkaing nakakabusog na worth piso!", paliwanag uli ni Gaara.

"Hmn..." isip si Naruto. "Yun lang pala eh! Siyempre pa, isa lang akong dukha kaya marami akong alam na murang pagkain!"

"Ano? Ano? Ano? Ano?", excited uli si Gaara.

"Fishball!", pagmamarunong ni Naruto.

Pero hindi naman ignorante itong si Gaara para malaman na hapon lang may nagtitinda ng fishball. "May nagtitinda ba ng fishballs ng ganitong oras?"

_ Sweatdrop_ si Naruto. Pero, walang balak sumuko ang future Hokage ng Konoha! Kaya... Isip uli...

"Alam ko na!", May kasama pang pukpok ng kamao sa palad ang impluse ni Naruto. At ngumisi siya, na siya namang ikinatakot ni Gaara...

* * *

Ano ang naisip ni Naruto?

May Pag-asa pa kayang maka-agahan si Gaara?

SUSUNOD: 

Ang piso, mawawala! Sinong kumuha? O, may kumuha nga ba?

**End notes:** Ang kwentong ito ay nagawa sa pamamagitan ng spontaneous na pagkuwento ko sa kapatid bago s'ya matulog. Mga 30 mins siguro tumagal ung kwnto kc with matching akting pa. Tapos nung marealize ko, okay pala ung kwento kaya sinulat ko na dito. Pero naubusan ako ng chakra doon sa 30 mins na un. Over sa hyper kc ang pakakakwento ko, pati kapitbahay ata namin narinig, tapos hatinggabi pa nun. uu

QUOTABLE KOTS:

ISA AKONG DAKILANG SANIN!

... SANGGANONG NINJA!...

-Hunter Kai


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** di ko pagmamay-ari ang Naruto… Peksman!

**AN:** Ang kwentong ito ay para kay Redzin. Pre, kakatuwang paglaruan itong si Gaara!

**Paglalahat:** Si Gaara, gutom na. Si Gaara, nakakita ng piso. Ang piso, nawala. Ang piso, hinanap. Ang buhay nga naman... umiikot sa piso at kay Gaara...

**Babala:** Masyadong hyper ang mga nilalaman... 'wag kalimutang mag-_take_ ng pampakalma matapos basahin...

* * *

"Kawawang Gaara"

Zinds: Taghirap sa Konoha kaya walang free breakfast.

ANG NAKARAAN:

"Alam ko na!", May kasama pang pukpok ng kamao sa palad ang impluse ni Naruto. At ngumisi siya, na siya namang ikinatakot ni Gaara...

ANG KARUGTONG:

Dug-dog... Dug-dog...

Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Gaara dahil sa magkahalong excitement at takot.

Dug-dug... Dug-dog...

"Okay na ba sayo ang isang pandesal?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Pandesal?", napatingin sa Gaara sa itaas. Tirik na tirik na ang araw. "Meron pa kayang pandesal sa bakery?"

"Bakit di mo subukan?"

At nagtungo si Gaara sa pinakamalapit na bakery.

"Ale, isang pandesal nga po..."

"..." tingin sa orasan ang ale. At binaling uli kay Gaara ang tingin. "Iho, alas otso palang ubos na ang pandesal dito..."

"..." Mukhang mawawalan na ng pag-asa si Gaara.

"Kung gusto mo, spanish bread nalang. O di kaya, Pan de Coco." Sabi ng ale habang pinapagpag ang pambugaw ng langaw.

"Piso po ba yun?", tanong ni Gaara.

Tumango ang ale kaya naman agad na inilabas ni Gaara ang kanyang piso. Pero nang iaabot na niya sa babae ay biglang may nakatabig sa kamay niya at nalalag ang piso.

"PISO KO!"

Hinabol ni Gaara ang nalaglag na piso ngunit nagpagulong-gulong ito hanggang sa mahulog sa butas ng kanal. Sinilip ni Gaara. Hayun ang piso! Nasa gitna ng kung-anu-anong maitim at mabahong bagay na nasa loob ng kanal. Sa kagustuhang huwag mahawakan ang nasasabing maitim at mabahong bagay, naghanap si Gaara ng panungkit.

"Eto, kahoy." Iwinasiwas pa ni Gaara ang kahoy at ipinalo-palo sa palad. "Pwede na..."

Sinungkit ni Gaara ang piso hanggang sa... O.o... Nalaglag sa mas malalim na bahagi ng kanal... Sinubukang abutin ni Gaara ng kamay niya ang piso. Kasya naman pala ang kamay niya sa butas...

Ayan na... Malapit na...

At pagkatapos ng 15 minutes na pagkapa ay naabot din ni Gaara ang piso. Nga lang...

Naligo sa itim at mabahong bagay ang kamay niya. Parang dinaig nya pa ang taong grasa. At ang piso na kanikanina lang ay kumikinang sa ilalim ng araw ay nagmistulang itim na tansan...

"Kailangan kong maghugas ng kamay...", bulong ni Gaara sa sarili. Kaya naman naghanap siya ng public faucet... Pero mukhang taghirap ata sa Konoha. Tuyo ang mga public faucet kaya naisipan niyang maghanap ng butas na tubo ng NAWASA or KWSS(Konoha Waterworks and Sewerage System). Pero tuyot din! Kaya napilitan siyang maghanap nalang ng malapit na ilog...

Buti nalang at hindi tuyo ang ilog sa Konoha. Hinugasan ni Gaara ang kamay niya. "Yuck! Ambaho, amoy patay na daga!" pag-iinarte ni Gaara habang hinuhugasan ang kamay. Tapos ay tinignan niya ang piso. "Kailangan ko rin itong hugasan. Baka hindi tanggapin sa tindahan..."

Kaya hinugasan ni Gaara ang piso. Pero mapaglaro ang tadahana. Pagkalublob ni Gaara ng piso sa tubig, biglang lumakas ang agos ng ilog at natangay ang piso...

"Ha? Piso ko!", sigaw ni Gaara habang hinahabol ang piso.

Tinangay ng agos ng tubig ang piso. Oo. Kayang tangayin ng tubig ang piso. X-D. Kaya naman habol to the max si Gaara. Hanggang sa:

"Huh? Parang lumalakas ang tunog ng tubig...", tumungin si Gaara sa harapan at nakita niya ang inaasahan... Isang talon. "Naku! Kailangan na mahabol ang piso!" Binilisan ni Gaara ang takbo. Inabangan niya ang piso malapit sa dulo ng ilog na pababa na sa talon. "Ayan! Maaabot ko na!", todo na ang pagkaka-stretch ng kamay ni Gaara para lang maabot ang barya. "Konti pa..."

Maaabot na sana ni Gaara ang piso ng biglang... May tilapia na sumagip sa barya.

Parang gusto nang pumutok ng mga ugat sa ulo ni Gaara. "Ang Tilapiang yun! Nilunok ang piso ko!"

Desperado na talaga si Gaara dahil nagsimula na siyang tumakbo patungo sa isda. Wala siyang pakialam kung mabasa man siya, ang mahalaga, mabawi niya ang pisong ninakaw ng isda.

"Ibalik mo ang piso ko!", sigaw ni Gaara sa isda. Langoy lang ang isda. Tumalon-talon pa ito sa tubig at ikinawagkawag ang buntot na tila nagpapahabol. Nauubos na ang pasensya ni Gaara sa isda. Sinubukan niya itong hulihin gamit ang mga kamay niya ngunit hindi yata purong tilapia ang isdang ito! Parang crossbreed ng tilapia at palos sa sobrang dulas!

Maya-maya ay may nakita ang isda na sumasayaw sa tubig... isang bulate. At mukha siyang katakamtakam. Kaya naman agad na sinunggaban ng isda ang nasabing bulate.

"Heheheheh...", Malademonyo ang boses ni Gaara. Yung tipong natutuwa sa pagpatay... "Kung ayaw mong makuha sa santong hulihan, makuha ka sa santong bingwitan..." Sabay banat ng halakhak. Malamang ay mapahiya pa ang boss ng impiyerno dahil kahit demonyo pa ay kikilabutan sa tawa niya.

"AHA-HAHAHA-HAHA-HAH! AHA-HAHAHA-HAH!"

Nanginig sa takot ang isda. At kung makakapagsalita lamang ito, sisimulan na niyang magmakaawa at magpa-cute kay Gaara. Pero hindi nagsasalita ang isda kaya...

"..."

"Iluwa mo ang piso ko...", inilapit ni Gaara ang mukha niya sa isda, "...kundi, ida-dissect kita!", Parang lalabas na sa mga socket ang mga eyeballs nya sa sobrang laki.

"..." kumawagkawag lang ang isda.

"Ayaw mo ha!", inuga-uga at inalog-alog ni Gaara ang isda. Baka sakaling magsalita.

"..." . Hilo na ang isda.

"Ilabas mo na kasi!", ipinagpag pa ni Gaara ang isda. Binaliktad at saka itinaktak na parang pitakang walang laman. Baka kasi malaglag nalang ang piso...

"Kainin mo 'ko pagkatapos mong maglaba!", sabi ng isang maliit na boses.

Napangiti si Gaara... "Mweheheheh... Bakit nga ba hindi kita kainin?", sabi ni Gaara sa pag-aakalang ang isda nga ang nagsalita. Ang hindi niya alam ay si Neji lang iyon - nasa itaas ng puno at ikinakabisado ang mga linya niya para sa dulang gaganapin sa peace offering ceremony ng Suna sa Konoha.

"Pero kailangan pa ba akong maglaba bago kita kainin?", napaisip si Gaara.

Muli, narinig niya ang maliit at tila ipit na boses. "Kainin mo 'ko pagkatapos mong maglaba!"

"Okay." tugon ni Gaara. "Pero anong lalabahan ko?"

* * *

Ano ang lalabahan ni Gaara?

Makabisado pa kaya ni Neji ang linya niya?

SUSUNOD: 

Ang nalalapit na katapusan ng kabaliwang ito

QUOTABLE KOTS:

-Hunter Kai


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** di ko pagmamay-ari ang Naruto… Peksman!

**AN:** Ang kwentong ito ay para kay Redzin. Pre, kakatuwang paglaruan itong si Gaara! So, eto na po... Ang huling chapter ng "Kawawang Gaara"! Enjoy reading ppl!

**Paglalahat:** Si Gaara, gutom na. Si Gaara, nakakita ng piso. Ang piso, nawala. Ang piso, hinanap. Ang buhay nga naman... umiikot sa piso at kay Gaara...

* * *

_**"Kawawang Gaara"**_

ANG NAKARAAN:

Napangiti si Gaara... "Mweheheheh... Bakit nga ba hindi kita kainin?", sabi ni Gaara sa pag-aakalang ang isda nga ang nagsalita. Ang hindi niya alam ay si Neji lang iyon - nasa itaas ng puno at ikinakabisado ang mga linya niya para sa dulang gaganapin sa peace offering ceremony ng Suna sa Konoha.

"Pero kailangan pa ba akong maglaba bago kita kainin?", napaisip si Gaara.

Muli, narinig niya ang maliit at tila ipit na boses. "Kainin mo 'ko pagkatapos mong maglaba!"

"Okay." tugon ni Gaara. "Pero anong lalabahan ko?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ANG KARUGTONG:

Nag-iisip si Gaara... "Ah... Alam ko na!" Napabungisngis siya "BRIEF KO na lang..." Ang totoo, isang taon na niya iyong hindi nilalabahan dahil laging krisis sa tubig ang Suna.

Kinilabutan ang isda sa narinig. Ikaw nga naman ang nakatira sa tubig at lalabhan doon ang brief na hindi pa nilalabhan sa loob ng isang taon... Sinong hindi kikilabutan? Kaya, upang ipaabot kay Gaara ang di pagsang-ayon, kumawagkawag ang isda.

"Maghintay ka!" sigaw ni Gaara sa isda. Dahandahan niyang ibinaba ang kanyang pants, sunod ang boxers... at finally...

"Ano sa tingin mong ginagawa mo?"

Nanigas sa kinatatayuan si Gaara nang marinig ang malalim na boses. Dahandahan siyang lumingon at...

Naroon si Hyuuga Neji, nakatingin sa kahiya-hiya niyang postura.

"Pati ba naman isda pinagnanasaan mo?", tunog nang-iinsulto ang boses ng Hyuuga.

Agad na itinaas ni Gaara ang boxers at pants habang itinatanggi ang bintang ng Hyuuga. "Hindi... Lalabahan ko lang sana ung..."

Napa-smirk si Neji. "Brief mo?" Pinigilan ni Neji ang urge na tumawa sa dahilang, 'Malamang ay narinig niya ang pagpa-practice ko kaya niya naisipang maglaba...' "Kumusta ang dance number ni Kankuro?"

"Huh? E-ewan..." Gustong-gusto na ni Gaarang paliparin si Neji pabalik sa pinanggalingan nito para matuloy na ang kanyang agahan.

"A-anhin mo ba 'yung isda?", curious si Neji. Pero ang dating kay Gaara ay nang-aasar lang siya kaya ayaw pa niyang umalis.

"Kinain ng isdang 'yan ang PISO ko!", sigaw ni Gaara kay Neji na animo'y isang kilometro ang layo ng kausap.

Kaya naman nagpanting ang tainga ni Neji. "Piso!", ang bulong niya habang nakayuko.

Bumakat ang mga ugat sa paligid ng mga mata ni Neji, tanda ng pagkaka-activate ng Byakugan.

_"Piso! Piso! Piso!"_, chant ng mga maliliit na tinig sa loob ng ulo ni Neji. Paulit-ulit niyang naririnig. Nakakarindi. Bunga iyon ng pagkakatrauma niya noong bata pa siya sa mga kapwa batang nanunukso sa kanya dahil hugis piso daw ang mukha niya.

_"Piso! Piso! Piso!"_, patuloy ang kutya ng mga nakaririndi at matitining na boses. Kaya naman lalong nag-init ang ulo ng Hyuuga at ginamit niya ang gentles fist sa isda para mailuwa nito ang piso.

Nang makita ni Gaara na papalabas na ang piso sa bibig ng isda, hindi niya napigilan ang paghanga sa kasama. "Wow! Ayan! Papalabas na!", manghang-mangha si Gaara sa ginawa ni Neji.

Gamit ang kanyang kaliwang kamay, hinawakan niya ang tilapia at tinunton ang kinalalagyan ng piso gamit ang Byakugan. Matapos malaman ang kinaruroonan ng piso, ginamit niya ang kanyang bagong technique sa isda.

"Sinok-no-jutsu!"

Parang pwede nang pumasok ang dalawang kalabaw at isang langaw sa bibig ni Gaara sa sobrang pagkamangha!

_"hik!"_, sininok ang isda, which caused the barya to make silip sa bibig ng isda.

"Ayan na!", lalong humanga si Gaara sa Hyuuga. Pero mukhang natakot ang barya dahil sa sigaw ni Gaara. Muli itong umatras patungo sa tiyan ng isda.

Tiningnan siya ng masama ng Hyuuga. "Ang ingay mo kasi!", he snapped. Scowl lang si Gaara na sinagot naman niya ng "Shut up, will you! Para matapos na 'to!" Tango lang si Gaara. Para tahimik daw.

Isa pa. "Sinok-no-jutsu!"

_"hik!", _Sumilip uli ang barya sa bibig ng isda. Pero mahiyain yata talaga ang baryang iyon dahil nagtago rin agad.

Again. "Sinok-no-jutsu!"

_"hik!", _silip uli, tapos tago.

Ubos na ang pasensya ni Neji. 'Arg! Inaasar ako nitong isdang ito!' At sa sobrang galit niya ay binirahan niya ang isda ng sunod-sunod na:

"Sinok-no-jutsu!"

"Sinok-no-jutsu!"

"Sinok-no-jutsu!"

"Sinok-no-jutsu!"

"Sinok-no-jutsu!"

"Sinok-no-jutsu!"

At finally, "Sin-ok-no-ju-tsu..."... Sa wakas ay naubusan rin ng Chakra ang Hyuuga. At ang tilapia na may lahing palos ay lupaypay na. Parang isdang bilasa na binebenta sa talipapa.

_"hik!", _At sa wakas ay nagbunga ang kanyang hirap.

"YEHEY! PISO ko!", sigaw ni Gaara habang pupulutin na sana ang nasabing barya. Pero naunahan siya ng mabibilis na kamay ni... "HYUUGA! Ibalik mo ang piso ko!", galit na sigaw ni Gaara.

Tinitigan ni Neji ang piso. Sariwa pa sa kaniya ang mga alaala ng lumipas...

_"Piso! Piso! Piso!", _at nagsimula nanaman ang mga mumunting tinig na nangungutya sa kanyang isipan. _"Piso! Piso! Piso!" ... "Piso! Piso! Piso!" ... "Piso! Piso! Piso!" ... "Piso! Piso! Piso!"_

"Tama na!" sigaw ni Neji to no one in particular. Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang baryang pinipilit agawin ng taga Suna. "Ito...", galit niyang diniinan ang hawak sa barya, "Ito ang bagay dito!", at ibinato ni Hyuuga sa kawalan ang sinumpang bagay na nagpapaalala ng nakaraan.

BAM!

Malamang pag-gising niya ay wala na siyang maalala. Kahit na pa ang nakaraan na sa kanya'y nagmumulto. Dahil sinapak siya si Gaara sa sobrang inis nito sa pagtapon sa piso niya. Agad na tumakbo si Gaara sa gubat para hanapin ang nasabing piso, leaving Neji's bloody form behind. Pero tuloy pa rin ang practice para sa peace offering ceremony kahit wala siyang malay... "uh-ainin o ko pgkataps mo mglaba..."

... SA GUBAT ...

"Ang laki laki ng kagubatan ng Konoha. Saang sulok naman kaya naibato ng siraulong Hyuuga na iyon ang Piso ko?", bulong ni Gaara sa sarili.

"Eto ba ang hinahanap mo?"

Tumingala si Gaara sa pinanggagalingan ng boses. Si Kin Tsuchi. Tinitigan lang siya ng masama ni Gaara. Talagang gutom na ang may mapulang buhok at wala siyang panahon para makipaglaro pa kay sa babaeng ninja. Pero parang wala na rin siya sa wastong pag-iisip sa sobrang gutom kaya...

"Hoy! Babaeng mukhang mangkukulam! Ibalik mo sa akin ang piso ko!", sigaw ni Gaara mula sa ibaba.

Ngiti si Kin. At nang aasar pang sinabing, "Sa. Isang. Kundisyon!"

"Ano?" Galit na tugon ni Gaara. Kung may lakas lang talaga siya, kanina pa niya pinatay, kinatay, pinirapiraso at niluray-luray ang babae na nakatayo sa sanga ng puno.

"Simple!", exclaim ni Kin, "Ihanap mo nang ibang dance partner ang kapatid mo! Wala ata akong balak mapahiya sa ceremony noh! Yung kapatid mo kasi, parehong kanan ang paa!"

Hindi masisi ni Gaara si Kin. "Sige, akin na ang piso ko!"

At sa wakas ay nagkasama nang muli si Gaara at ang kanyang piso.

"Uhm, ano nga bang bibilhin ko kanina?", ponder ni Gaara, "Ah! Pan de coco!"

Tumakbo si Gaara sa pinakamalapit na bakery. "Ale, isang pan de coco po!"

"Ha, pasensya na, binili nang lahat ni Choji eh...", sagot ng ale.

Nawalan ng pag-asa si Gaara. Pero may bigla siyang naalala, "Spanish bread nalang!"

"Ubos na rin..."

"Kahit ano, basta piso!", sigaw ng desperadong si Gaara.

"Ay, ubos na... puro 1.25 pesos pataas na ang paninda namin...", mahinahong sabi ng babae, suot ang plastic na ngiti. "Subukan mong mag YES corn, meron dyan oh, sa kabilang tindahan..."

At lulugolugong tinungo ni Gaara ang kabilang tindahan.

"Good morning!", bati ng magandang tindera.

'Congratulations, Gaara! Umaga pa! Agahan pa 'to!', sarkastikong bati ni Gaara sa sarili. "Yes corn nga..."

"HAHAHAHAHAH..."

"..." Parang gustong lumabas ng ugat sa ulo ni Gaara. 'Bakit siya tumatawa?'

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAH...HAHAHAHAHAH...", tawa pa rin ng tindera...

"..." Parang puputok na ang ugat...

"HEHEHEHEHEH-HEHEHE... HEHEHEH", lol ng tindera

Eto na! Sasabog na talaga! 3...2...1...

"Ano bang problema sa sinabi ko!", sigaw ni Gaara sa tindera. Biglang natahimik ang tindera. "ANO!", pananakot ni Gaara gamit ang kanyang killer look.

nag-shiver ang tindera bago sabihing, "Last month pa kasi nagsara ang factory na gumagawa ng YES corn kaya wala nang tinda ang mga tindahan dito..."

"ANO!", hindi makapaniwala si Gaara sa sinabi ng tindera. Bakas sa mukha niya na parang malapit nang gumuho ang mundo... At sa sobrang pagkaSHOCK, hinmatay si Gaara...

Gumulong ang piso sa daan. Isang pares ng maliliit na sapatos ang huminto sa harap nito att pinulot ang barya.

"Piso, kanino kaya ito?", tanong ni Konohamaru sa sarili. "Baka hulog ng langit..." Agad siyang tumakbo patungo sa katabi ng tindahang binilhan ni Gaara.

"Miss, may YES corn pa po kayo?", tanong ng bata.

"Oo naman! Kabibili ko lang kahapon dahil nagbukas na uli ang factory!", anang tindera.

At nakabili ng YES corn si Konohamaru gamit ang piso ni Gaara.

Nang magkamalay si Gaara, makita niyang dumaraan si Konohamaru. May dalang YES corn ang bata. "PST!", tawag ni Gaara sa bata. "Saan ka nakabili niyan?"

At itinuro ni Konohamaru ang tindahan na katabi ng tindahang binilihan ni Gaara. "Sa wakas, makaka-agahan na ako! WAHAHAHAHAH!", sabi ni Gaara sa sarili.

"Ah, Piso ko? Nasan na ang piso ko?" x.x

"PISO KOOOOOOO!"

-----------

Tapos na!

Sa nagsabing hindi na piso ang pan de coco at pan de sal at spanish bread... 'tol, piso pa rin! Kaso mga one fifth nalang ng original size c",)  
Salamat sa kapatid ko sa idea ng brief... kaya ako natagalan dahil hindi ko alam kung anong lalabahan ni Gaara.

... parang gusto kong gumawa ng Kawawang Sasuke... Review kayo! Para malaman ko kung gusto ninyong kawawain rin natin ang mayabang na genious kuno!

_**-Hunter Kai**_


End file.
